guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mammar Ameur
| place_of_birth = L'aghouat, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 939 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Transferred to Algeria | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mammar Ameur is a citizen of Algeria who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 939. The Department of Defense reports that Ameur was born on December 1, 1958, in L'aghouat, Algeria. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mammar Ameur's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 26 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Ameur chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 61–80 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-02 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a twenty page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Ameur Mammar v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Ameur Mammar v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Ameur Mammar's behalf. The Department of Defense published the unclassified documents related to the Combatant Status Review Tribunal of 179 captives who had writs of habeas corpus published on their behalf. But they didn't publish the documents from Mammar Ameur's Tribunal. On April 17, 2007 The Department of Justice filed a motion to dismiss the habeas petitions of captives who had been repatriated, or who had died in custody. Mammar Ameur's petition was not on this list. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mammar Ameur's Administrative Review Board, on 25 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Ameur chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a sixteen page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Testimony Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on November 4, 2005. Ameur's refugee status According to Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Kansas City Star, the United Nations High Commission for Refugees wrote the Pentagon, on December 20, 2006, seeking information on why Ameur, and another man were being detained in Guantanamo. The UNHCR had not known until December 2006 that the Americans were holding internationally recognized refugees in Guantanamo. Ameur was granted UN refugee status in Pakistan in 1996. Mohammed Sulaymon Barre was granted UN refugee status in Pakistan in 1994. A third captive, Fethi Boucetta, was one of the 38 captives who was determined not have been an "enemy combatant" after all. The Americans transferred him to Albania. Repatriation The Department of Defense reported on 8 October 2008 that an Algerian and a Sudanese had just been repatriated. mirror mirror mirror Andy Worthington, the author of The Guantanamo Files, reported that Mammar Ameur was the Algerian captive. mirror References External links * Seized In Pakistan, Two 50 Year Olds Are Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Algerian people